Real Emotion
by nikki3
Summary: Just uploaded an omake! Enjoy! Status: COMPLETE YAOI GaaraSasuke. During the Chuunin Exam, Sasuke has fallen for a certain Sand-nin. But does Gaara love him back?
1. What Are You Doing To Me?

Title: Real Emotion

Chapter Title: What Are You Doing To Me?

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Rating: R

WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI, Major OOCness for several characters, hinted lime.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said.

Author's notes: This is my third Naruto fic. Yes, it still involves Sasuke-kun. Hehehe. This originally started out as a PG-13 fic but… I can't help it. You can blame my sugar-high muses for this!

Alright! To make this easier for everyone, you can just imagine that everyone here's older than in the series.

~What Are You Doing To Me?~

"You're an embarrasment to our village," a red-haired Sand nin with pale green eyes said. Evidence of insomnia ran in dark circles around his eyes. He was standing upside-down on a branch of a tree. "What do you think we're doing here in Konoha village?" He said all these with the tone of his voice never changing, never wavering even for a moment.

The nin being scolded was a chubby young man with face paint. He was wearing a strange black costume. But of course he wasn't from Konoha village either. "But, but Gaara... They started it..." he said pointing to a group of Konoha gennins and soon-to-be academy students.

Those pale green eyes narrowed menacingly. "Shut up. I'll kill you." For a moment, the tone of his voice changed. It was even more frightening than his cold, calm voice.

The nin, obviously frightened by this nin who was younger than him, held up his hands in surrender and said, "I understand..."

The blonde-haired girl beside him raised her hands up as well, trying to stay within this boy's good side, that is, if he had any good side to begin with.

The red-haired nin glanced at the brunette on the other branch of the same tree. "I apologize on their behalf." His voice was still as monotonous as ever. It was like ice, cold and callous.

//Who is this guy? I didn't even sense him. This is Kakashi-level sneakiness...// Sasuke stared at the nin. His heart was skipping beats and his stomach felt like it was doing somersaults nonstop.

Then he noticed the eyes. Those pale green eyes... //I feel like I'm falling into them... Iie! What am I thinking?! I should be saying that his eyes are weird!//

The red-haired Sand-nin turned to sand and re-materialized among his fellow Sand-nins. Then three Sand-nins turned to go, the rising conflict between them and the three gennins was temporarily resolved.

Sakura took the opportunity to say, "From the looks of your head gear, I'd say you're from the Sand Village. Even if Konoha and Sand have an alliance between them, you can't just waltz right into each other's villages."

The three Sand-nins stopped and the blonde smirked at her. "You guys don't know anything don't you?" She pulled out an ID. "Here is my passport." Sakura gasped. "Yes, that's right. We're Sand gennins here to participate in the Chuunin Selection Exam."

"Chuunin Selection Exam?" Naruto asked.

As Naruto arrogantly claimed that maybe he should take it after Konohamaru explained to him about the exam, Sasuke's eyes were still riveted on only one nin. Him.

As the three Sand gennins were once again about to walk away, Sasuke jumped off the tree branch and onto the ground in front of Naruto, Sakura and the Konohamaru Squad. "Hey you! What's your name?"

The blonde-haired Sand-nin looked back with a blush and a smile. "You mean me?"

"No, the one beside you with the gourd."

The red-haired boy beside her turned around to face him. "Gaara of the Sand." Gaara smirked. "I'm also interested in you. Your name?"

Sasuke's heart skipped another beat. //Eh? What's this?// A slight pinkish tinge graced his cheeks. With great effort, he managed to speak without giving away his confusion to his reaction to Gaara. "Uchiha Sasuke." Hey, he even managed a smirk.

Everyone was silent. The wind blew a bit strongly as Gaara and Sasuke stared at each other.

Then the mood was broken when Naruto said, "Hey, hey! What about me? What about me?" He pointed at himself for emphasis.

Gaara just took one good look at him and said, "Not interested." Then he turned away and he and his companions jumped out of sight, much to Naruto's displeasure.

//Gaara of the Sand ne? This is getting interesting. But at the same time... confusing...// Sasuke thought, mentally frowning at the last bit of thought.

~~~~~

Gaara was seated in a tree in Konoha's forest. He just had to get away from Kankuro and Temari before he decided that the plan just wasn't worth it and killed them both. //Yeah. Heads would roll, ne, Mother?// He leaned against the trunk and sighed, his thoughts drifting towards the events that afternoon. //Uchiha Sasuke, huh? Seems like a worthy opponent to me. I especially like his style in handling things… Speaking of handling…// He chuckled as his mind was starting drifting off to fantasize but then, his so-called sanity pulled him back. //What the hell?!// He exasperatedly ran a hand through his hair. //What am I thinking? Uchiha Sasuke? In that way?//

Well, Sasuke wasn't bad looking. He had to admit that the boy was… pretty. An elfin face, full lips, onyx eyes, lean, long legs, fair complexion, a nice body… With that kind of physique, who would be attracted to him? It would probably be a miracle if the boy was actually still a virgin! //What's this? I did not actually think that! But combined with being surrounded by an air of mystery, he's just so hard to resist…// He sighed. //Who am I kidding? This is bad… very bad…//

~~~~~

Sasuke almost couldn't contain his excitement after Kakashi-sensei gave them their application forms and left. //Yes. Finally, a challenge to test my skills. There's bound to be a lot of strong opponents in this exam.// Then, an image of the Sand-nin, Gaara entered his mind. A slight blush tinted his pale cheeks. A small smile tugged at his lips. //I'll be able to see him again.// Realizing what he just thought, he shook his head in the hopes of clearing it of such a thought. //What am I thinking?! No! I did not just think that! I'm an avenger. I'll just have to keep remembering that. Maybe I'll forget that I even thought such a thing.//

He glanced beside him. Naruto was busy daydreaming about being Hokage no doubt. Sakura… He glanced back and saw her trailing behind them. //What's up with her?// From the sad expression on her face, he could tell that something about the exam bothered her. He just didn't know what.

He knew he shouldn't have been that harsh to her when she asked him about training together. Putting her in the same level as Naruto must've been a big shock to her. //But I suppose part of it is true. I have to admit that she's smart, even smarter than I am, but she sometimes neglects to use it when we really need it. Her reaction time is much slower than anyone else's. Then she ends up doing less work than Naruto, who does more work despite that he blunders most of the time.// He sighed. //Maybe I shouldn't really be that harsh next time. If she really likes me that much then might as well use that knowledge to my advantage and help get her to strive harder to improve.//

Then he stared straight ahead of him never breaking his stride whilst forcing his mind not to think of a certain red-haired Sand-nin.

~~~~~

That night, Sasuke decided that training would be the best option so that he wouldn't be behind the other gennins, the Sand-nin, Gaara. He was covered in sweat and dirt, panting heavily from his exertions. After what happened in Wave Country, he didn't want to be beaten again. But taking his body to the limit simply wasn't easy. His jutsus used too much chakra. He scowled.

He needed to become more powerful, more powerful than his senseis and most especially his brother, Itachi. He needed power. But where can he get such power. All on his own, he was weak. Too weak.

Even as his body continued training, his mind wandered. He was too deep into his own thoughts that he didn't notice that someone was watching him.

~~~~~

What was it about Sasuke that he was drawn to? Gaara stewed over it as he watched the boy train, oblivious of the Sand-nin's presence. The boy was dedicated to improving himself. He had the potential to become a great rival to him one day.

Well, the fact that the other boy was obviously attractive has already been established. Gaara sighed. That didn't help one bit. Why? Why of all the people he could possibly be attracted to, he was unbelievably attracted to a potential rival?

This just didn't make any sense.

~~~~~

Gaara P.O.V.

I've been following, all right, stalking that boy for the past few hours. I still don't get it. Uchiha Sasuke… You intrigue me. You heat up the blood in my veins. You make me feel…

… alive…

But how? I don't feel any pain, just warmth. That simply isn't possible.

I've watched him wake up early to clean an apartment that wasn't even dirty to begin with. Then after changing out of his pajamas and into his casual attire, he walked out with a small list in his hands. An hour later, I find him in the market buying food. They all looked the same to me but he seemed to know the difference between them just by looking.

He shouldn't be doing something like this. Where the hell are his parents? Oh yeah. They're dead. The hell?! What am I thinking?! I was not concerned about him. I AM not concerned about him. I'll just have to keep repeating that to myself.

I am not concerned about Uchiha Sasuke.

Like hell. I'm not convinced of that myself. This is stupid. What am I doing? This just isn't me. Why am I following Uchiha?

~~~~~

Sasuke P.O.V.

I was just about to go home after another afternoon of exhausting training. I didn't expect myself to come face to face with the one person I've been trying not to think of since we met. Gaara.

"What do you want?"

I tried to sound as cold as possible but he didn't seem fazed, not even one bit. His heart must be as cold as he sounds. That or that he's got one hell of a poker face.

"Uchiha."

I glared at him and growled, "I know that's my name. What do you want?"

Silence. I stare at him and he stares back. I'm really very tired. I just want to go home and sleep and hopefully, I won't have another Itachi-related nightmare. I took a deep breath and sighed. "This is pointless. If you're not going to say anything, I'm going home."

I casually walked pass him. It would have gone without incident if he hadn't decided at that moment to lash out. If I wasn't concentrating hard enough at that time, he would have knocked me out instantly. That's one humiliation that I'm not willing to experience just yet.

I easily dodge it and scowled at him. He just smirked.

"You're good."

I glared at him before walking towards home but I couldn't help but blush. I could feel my cheeks burning from the heat of the blood rushing to my face. Thank goodness it's dark. He won't be able to see me clearly. Gods, he's creepy but cute.

Cute?

What the hell am I thinking?

~~~~~

The next day, Sasuke didn't go very far. He spent the morning doing his usual chore of cleaning the apartment and reading the morning paper. It was already mid-afternoon when he decided to sleep in one of the trees. He supposed that one day of rest would be good. He was still tired from the night before. Besides, the sun was warm and comfortable. If only, Naruto could hear his thoughts now, he'd never hear the end of it.

It was by good fortune that Naruto wasn't psychic. And he wasn't here to bother him, possibly for the rest of the day. Thank goodness for small favors.

He was slowly being lulled to sleep by the warmth of the sun and the gentle breeze when he suddenly sensed someone else's chakra very close to him. He opened one eye then closed it. //It's just Gaara… GAARA?!// His eyes sprang open and he bolted right up. And his lips accidentally making contact with the other boy's lips.

Realizing what was happening, Sasuke pulled back and pressed his back against the tree, his eyes wide and cheeks tinted pink. Gaara was standing upside-down from the branch above the branch where he was sleeping. Gaara's branch was pretty low. Low enough for what just transpired to happen with Sasuke merely sitting and Gaara as he is.

Gaara didn't seem affected at all. He stared at Sasuke as usual. It made the young Uchiha a bit uncomfortable to be under such close scrutiny all the time from the Sand-nin.

"What is it this time?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara remained silent for a moment before replying, "You intrigue me."

"So?"

Gaara smirked. "Makes me want to know more about you." He leaned closer as if searching for something one the other boy's face.

Overwhelmed, Sasuke blinked. "What?"

The Sand-nin sighed. "Never mind." Then he was gone, leaving Sasuke alone to wonder what just happened.

~~~~~

Gaara had been finished with the written exam for quite a while now. He had watched as several nins were booted out of the first exam. //They were too careless. Weak fools.//

His eyes wandered to a certain brunette, a few rows before him. From the other boy's movements, he could tell that he was using the advanced bloodline technique, Sharingan. But why was he so intent and interested in this boy? He couldn't figure it out himself. It was even fast becoming an obsession. 

As the exam finally ended, Gaara found himself still without answers as to why he was drawn to this boy. While the examiner explained the exam's true purpose, Gaara was staring at Sasuke.

He simply cannot afford to be confused by one boy. The plan will be in full effect soon. He cannot hesitate even for a moment. Maybe tonight would be as good a time as any to straighten things out.

~~~~~

Sasuke P.O.V.

The night was chilly when I decided that I've had enough training for one night. Besides, I was dead tired and I need to sleep just to make sure that I don't lag behind. If I fall behind even for a moment, I'm sure that Naruto will never let me hear the end of it. And… I'll be pushed farther away from my ambition.

I'm an avenger. I've sworn to resurrect my clan and to kill… that man… my brother, Itachi. After all these years I still do not understand. Why did he kill them and not me? I looked up to him. I wanted to be just like him…

But it was a dream. Just a dream that will never come again. It was wonderful while it lasted until he turned it into a nightmare… Eh?

I looked up at the rooftop of my current residence. It was Gaara. Yes, the gourd-carrying Sand gennin, Gaara. He's still carrying his gourd. His white scarf flowing with the wind. The darkness of the sky surrounding him… It made him look forbidding. My heart's started beating faster again and this time, my stomach's doing summersaults at the same time. What is he doing here? And this late at night too! I fought the urge to blush. Thank goodness for it being dark. At least he wouldn't notice the pinkish tinge on my cheeks.

I knew he was watching me during the exam earlier. It was unnerving. Those eyes… Why was he looking at me that way?

"Hey you!"

I jumped at the sound of his voice. He was standing right in front of me. How did he get so close without me detecting it? Was I really that deep into my thoughts?

I tried to make myself sound as calm as possible. "What do you want?" Hopefully he wouldn't notice my voice trembling. Either way, he doesn't seem to be reacting to that at all…

He's staring again. Say something you bastard! Don't look at me like that. It makes me feel uncomfortable yet in some way, I like it. But I don't want to like it. This giddy feeling that you give me, the feeling of my blood rushing through my veins, this lightheadedness, this heady feeling… What are you doing to me?

"I just want to make something clear."

"Oh?" What for? I don't get it.

He smirked. I really don't get it. "You really don't know anything don't you?"

That was not the answer I was expecting. But in truth, I didn't know what I was expecting either. My heart made a very painful lurch. I don't know why. I scowled at him, but it was really more to myself, and attempted to pass him by. I casually walked by him just like what I do to the other gennins. But that was my mistake or was it? I don't know.

He grabbed me by the arm. Everything went into slow motion yet I couldn't even react. The next moment I knew I was in his embrace, his lips locked on to mine. I was in shock. I tried to protest. But as soon as I opened my mouth, he decided that his tongue would better keep me occupied.

I thought that I ought to push him away, to tell him to stay the hell away from me. But I don't know why… Hands that were supposed to push him away were pulling him closer. Lips that were supposed to refuse him entrance opened willingly and invited him in as well.

Gaara… what are you doing to me?

~~~~~

Gaara P.O.V.

"Hey you!"

Uchiha Sasuke… From the first moment we met, there was always that feeling that you were special. You were above the rest. Do you actually know what you're doing to me?

First, you spoke to me, meeting my eyes. You made my blood boil. Then you haunt my every waking moment, which says a lot since I never sleep for long. That thing must not awaken yet. It's not the appointed time yet. It is frustrating how you affect people with their mere thought of you. You're beauty… Don't you see it, Sasuke? How can you not? Lastly, you stand there, a blush staining your pale cheeks. The moon may have been partly covered by the clouds but it still shined enough for me to see it. You made my heart beat faster. You made me feel… excitement. It's not a normal occurrence for that to happen to me. I assure you.

"What do you want?"

I came here to prove to myself that you are nothing. That I could kill you if I wanted yet… As I look at you now, your blush still evident, your voice trembling… Why are you trembling Sasuke? Are you actually afraid of me? Or do you feel what I feel?

"I want to make something clear."

"Oh?"

From that flitting confused expression on his face, I could tell he couldn't read the signs of fascination, infatuation or even obsession well. I smirked at this knowledge. "You really don't know anything don't you?"

He blinked at me, truly confused. Then he scowled. Oh how prettily his scowls too! But it still doesn't erase the blush on his cheeks. He moved. Decided to just walk away from this now didn't he? Fine runaway to your little room. If you at least feel something, say something! Damn it!

Then a scent drifted to my nose. The scent of sweat but what was more powerful was the sent of wildflowers and of the earth… It suited him so well as someone whose spirit is wild and untamable… yet fiercely loyal and protective. That scent was luring me in like a moth to a flame. I, I… Oh gods, Sasuke! I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards me. My first intention had truly been only to wrap my arms around him and inhale his scent and have it ingrained into my mind forever. But I couldn't help myself. It could've been the only chance I would ever get to do it. So… I kissed him.

At first he didn't respond, it was from shock I suppose with the way he went rigid in my arms. Then when he finally responded… oh gods… his mouth was like wildfire. I felt like I was being burned alive. Every kiss was like a drug, so addicting and every touch was like a brand searing into my skin. I couldn't just turn away from this even if I wanted to.

Sasuke… What have you done to me?

~~~~~

The moon was three quarters into the sky. Soon the sun would be rising up from the horizon. On the bed, two youths lay peacefully. One fitfully asleep in the other's arms, his body half pinning the other, his back to the ceiling. The other youth stared out the window. For a moment, he had respite from the nightmare that was his life. The boy in his arms gave it to him willingly. He didn't feel tired despite all the strenuous activity that had followed after their kiss. His emerald eyes seemed almost peaceful and contented.

He couldn't sleep. It has always been that way. His companion stirred. "Gaara?"

"Yes?"

Sasuke sat up and looked down at him, a slight frown on his lips. "You didn't sleep?" It sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

"Insomnia."

"Oh." Then Sasuke laid back down in his arms.

In a way, Gaara was grateful that Sasuke didn't even push. But he knew that the young Uchiha was wondering why. A sense of dread filled him. What if Sasuke found out about what he was? That the one in his bed was a monster… What would he think of him? Would he regret this?

Would he hate him?

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Sasuke clasped his hand and entwined their fingers together. Gaara smiled gratefully.

~~~~~

Sasuke P.O.V.

"Oh."

As he settled there comfortably in Gaara's arms, Sasuke felt lost. He felt utterly useless. Gaara's insomnia… What was the cause of it? He really wanted to know. But he didn't push. He hoped that one day, Gaara would willingly tell him what his insomnia was about.

He glanced at Gaara's face and noticed the frown on his lips. Was he regretting what they did? Hopefully, he did not. Sasuke didn't know what to do if Gaara regretted it. Not knowing how to take that frown away from the Sand-nin's face, he reached for his hand and entwined their fingers together. It was his way of saying, "Gaara, I'm here."

//Please don't ever hate me.//

I half expected him to rebuke my show of affection but he smiled instead. It gave me a feeling of warmth. 

I felt myself smile back. 

~~~~~

Gaara P.O.V.

"Desert Graveyard!"

Killing that fool from the Hidden Rain was easy. But the blood lust was still unquenched. Why won't he stop telling me to kill people for his thirst for blood?

"The blood of the dead mixes with the flowing sand and grants more power to the killer."

I toss the umbrella aside. Those other fools are now looking at me in fear. Would Sasuke look at me the same way if he found out? If he found out that I was a monster…

They tried to get away but the sand was quicker. I watched their faces as the sand enveloped them until their faces could no longer be seen. The look of pure terror… Was that what Mother looked like when she found out what a monster her unborn child was?

I used the "Desert Graveyard" on them. But it still wasn't enough. There just wasn't enough blood. I sensed three more aside from my companions and me. They've been there a while. I hope they enjoyed the show but now they have to pay the fee.

I could hear myself argue with Kankuro. But my thoughts kept nagging me. It was something about Sasuke. But what about him?

Temari is now imploring me to stop. Do not use the argument that you're my siblings. I never saw you both as such. You are nothing to me.

I was focusing the sand to my hand when a memory came to me. Sasuke's smile… I want him to smile at me again. Then, all of a sudden, the feeling of bloodlust was gone. It was as if it had never been there in the first place. At the last moment, I pulled back and corked my gourd. Whoever those three were behind the bushes, they should consider themselves lucky.

~~~~~

Sasuke P.O.V.

During my possession by the cursed seal, Sakura stopped me. No, not really. It was her eyes. They reminded me of him. They reminded me of Gaara.

Gaara… Even though he wasn't around, the mere memory of him stopped my madness. I never told anyone about that night. The girls would probably drop like flies at the news while the guys… I dunno. I can't claim to know how they'll all really react.

I watched the people around me. Tenten just woke Lee up, if it could be called as such. Such rough handling of the injured couldn't possibly be healthy. Sakura's hair was shorter. I'm touched that she would sacrifice her long hair just to protect Naruto and me. Shikamaru and Chouji just gave Naruto a big bump on the head to wake him up. Naruto looked panicked. Hmph! Probably thinks that Orochimaru is still here.

That Neji guy is still standing on that high branch with a smirk on his face, looking all high and mighty. What an arrogant bast – 

Eh? What's this? Did I actually imagine that? I must have because Neji Hyuga would never really consider looking at Shikamaru like that unless he was a worthy opponent in his eyes. I did imagine that because there is no way in hell that Shikamaru would blush even in the slightest from just seeing Neji Hyuga.

Ino just called out to Sakura, saying something about fixing her hair. Did she just that, that thing with her hand on Sakura's lower back? No, I did NOT see that. I did not just see that.

Is it just me or did everyone suddenly turned gay overnight?

~~~~~

Gaara P.O.V.

"I hate you."

I never expected it to turn out this way. I would think that he'd be glad to get rid of me and erase even a faint memory of me in his life. I didn't expect this.

"I never even liked you to begin with. I just wanted to break you."

Tears… They don't suit you, Sasuke. They'd only suit you when they are of happiness. But the emotion on your face is anything but happiness. Don't shed such tears over me. I'm not worth it.

"Sure it was fun to have you in bed but that's all it was really. A good fuck."

He still hasn't made a move to wipe those damnable tears away. I don't think that he even knows that they're there. But I wish he knew so he'd wipe them away. I can't stand this. You're making me weak! You make me want to hold you close and never let go! This attachment I have for you must end for the plan to work.

"No, I'm not joking. I really hate you."

If they ever found out what you've done to me, I don't know what they'd do to you. That is why this must truly end. 

"The next time we meet…"

I'm sorry, Sasuke. You may hate me for doing this… but to protect you, whatever it is that you may feel for me must die…

"I'll kill you." 

Then, I walked away and never looked back, afraid to see something that crush my already broken heart.

But… despite what you may think now, Sasuke… I really love you.

~~~~~

Sasuke P.O.V.

I was wondering why Gaara suddenly told me to meet him in this secluded area. I wish I never came. Especially when I heard what he first said.

"I hate you."

I couldn't believe my own ears at the sound of it. It didn't even seem real. I thought I had heard wrong but from the look on his face, that cold façade, I knew that he must mean it. No, there must be some mistake.

"I never even liked you to begin with. I just wanted to break you."

Gaara, why are you doing this? What about everything that we've done? Didn't they mean anything to you? What am I to you?

"Sure it was fun to have you in bed but that's all it was really. A good fuck."

That's not true! You felt it! I know you did! You must have or this wouldn't have gone on since this exam started… This is just one sick joke right? Gaara, please say that you didn't mean any of these things you've said. I clamped my hands over my ears, unwilling to hear the confirmation to my fears. But the words that came out… I still heard them…

"No, I'm not joking. I really hate you."

When did it get so blurry? Is this some kind of genjutsu? My cheeks are wet… Is it raining? What is this pain, this pain in my heart? My hands moved to my chest, over the place where my heart should be. It's so painful… I wish I could tear my heart out… My knees gave out beneath me as a sob escaped my lips.

"The next time we meet…"

I clutched tightly on my shirt as I sobbed uncontrollably. He must really enjoy this, breaking me apart like this. The tone of his voice hasn't even changed since he started talking. Gaara, how could you?

"I'll kill you."

I love you, Gaara.

~~~~~

Gaara P.O.V.

I wasn't able to fulfill my threat to kill him. I couldn't do it especially when he unexpectedly ran after me and flung himself at me, his body pressing in what seemed to be like all the right places. I glanced around, half-expecting his sensei to show up any moment to kick my ass but no one came.

It was just Sasuke and I alone in this secluded area in the forest. I still don't understand how Sasuke could still want me as he kisses me fervently, his arms wrapped around my neck.

I kiss him back with equal fervor. I can't believe just how much I miss this.

There were no words needed as he divested each other's clothing, desperate for skin contact. Soon he was on his back, his legs wrapped around my waist as I make love to him. His gasps and moans were music to my ears, urging me on. Yes, make love… I never thought I'd call it that.

It was what seemed like hours before I found myself lying on the ground with Sasuke in my arms. He was asleep. He looked so peaceful and content, a small smile on his lips. I wish I could keep it there forever but unfortunately…

I have to go.

I'm sorry, Sasuke.

~~~~~

*TBC*

Author's notes: Well, this is actually the first fic that I really, really like because I was able to do something here unlike my other fics.^^ (Besides it being longer than usual of course.) Oh, and this fic will be having a second chapter (and possibly a third if I feel like it) just to put a conclusion to Gaara and Sasuke's relationship.

To those who reviewed my other fics, all in all, I'd like to give you guys a BIG THANK YOU! Without your reviews, I wouldn't even try to write worth a damn.^^;

Please review the fic. Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass (although they'll have to get through Haku first).

nikki's muse 1 (Draco – Harry Potter) : Yeah and they have to kiss my ass too!

nikki's muse 2 (Aoshi – Rurouni Kenshin) : ………………… (translation: And mine!)

nikki's muse 3 (Hisoka – Hunter x Hunter) : ~And mine~!

nikki *veins pop... and brandishes a large frying pan* URUSAI! *beats the hell out of the three muses*

nikki's muse 4 (Sho – original fiction character) : Idiots…

nikki's muse 5 (Kanone – Spiral) : Um… *looks thoughtful for a moment* I like cats.

*massive sweat drops from nikki and her other muses*

Date started: June 19, 2003

Date ended: July 17, 2003


	2. What Have You Done To Me?

Title: Real Emotion

Chapter Title: What Have You Done To Me?

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Rating: R

WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI, Major OOCness for several characters, hinted lime.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said.

Author's notes: *bows to the readers* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this. It took me two months to do this one chapter! WAH! But on the brighter side, I passed all my subjects with flying colors when I neglected to update this... Waitaminit! That's not a brighter side! *buries her face in her hands* I am so screwed.

~What Have You Done To Me?~

It had been six years since that Chuunin Exam, since that fateful night to be exact. The two boys parted with their hearts broken. Sasuke hid this fact from his comrades. Only Kakashi knew the truth. Kakashi had found out about it during his training before the match with Gaara. Sasuke had broken down and told him everything.

But nonetheless, Sasuke kept that part of his heart well hidden. The truth was, he still loved that bastard even if he did break his heart. He'd been a Jounin for around three years now. He was extremely busy with missions. Well, more aptly put, he made himself busy with missions.

Whenever he returned from a mission, he'd take the next available one without even stopping to rest. It was a form of self-destruction on his part. When he, Naruto and Sakura were still a team, he was pretty much occupied with being their friend but now, well, they were both busy with their most important people. Naruto was dating Hinata with her father breathing down his neck while Sakura was going out with Lee… finally. That was after she got over Yamanaka Ino. Itachi, his brother, on the other hand, as a form of repentance had busied himself with resurrecting the clan and on the way, got an interesting girlfriend in the form of Yamanaka Ino herself. It was quite a shock to everyone but eventually, they got over it.

And yes, suspicions about Neji and Shikamaru were confirmed. They finally made it public after several years of sneaking behind school buildings and the oh-so-convenient broom closets, and secret meetings behind locked doors. They finally came out of the closet so to speak after Naruto got relegated to clean up duty and opened the closet at the most inappropriate time. They were lucky that they were discovered with still enough clothing to cover areas which most of the people at that time wouldn't like to see.

Still, despite having so many people whom were important to him and vice versa, he still didn't deter from this self-destructive path. No one knew how to stop him. No one could. He was on the verge of a complete breakdown yet he would not take anyone's heed. The Hokage had stopped him once by ordering him to rest but after that, seeing as he would just return to that path to self-destruction every time, she finally gave up.

News did once reach him about Gaara. Gaara had taken the Jounin exam a bit later than he had so they never saw each other. Not that he was inclined to see the bastard and have him rub his face in their little secret.

There was news too that Gaara had apparently found someone. That was a rumor or so most of them said. But to be precise, after he heard it from Temari who had gone on a mission that intertwined with his, Gaara was engaged to a girl of the Kazekage's choosing. In other words, an arranged marriage.

Temari insisted though, that Gaara was very much against it right from the start. The thought made Sasuke's heart a bit lighter for some reason. But despite, the other boy's protests, a marriage date had already been set. That was three years ago after the Jounin exam.

After that, things went downhill, as everyone knew. The young prodigy of the Uchiha Clan was on a straight path towards self-destruction. 

Sasuke never knew the outcome, whether or not Gaara really got married and if he didn't had he found someone else? He never wanted to hear the truth. He feared that he might not be able to take it. He feared that he would die from heartbreak if Gaara found someone else.

~~~~~

Gaara had been pacing in his room for the past hour. What could be taking his father so long? He had been waiting for the man to tell him about what he intended to do. He was never really close to his father but he was still the Kazekage and he had a say in everything.

"Wearing the carpet thin isn't going to help matters, you know," a feminine voice said.

Gaara stopped and glared at his sister as she sat comfortably on the sofa. She smirked at him, a sign that she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

Ever since he had started to open up to his siblings, he had hit it off well with Temari whereas Kankuro, well, they still had too many arguments but it was nothing a little brawl couldn't handle. But he was closer to his sister than anyone else, which is why she knew. She knew the secret that he'd been keeping for years. It was also why she would actually have the nerve to get on HIS nerves.

"Why are you here anyway?" Gaara said, exasperatedly.

"Just checking on my little brother. Why? Is it wrong?" She grinned.

"Well, no but your presence alone is grating on my nerves."

She chuckled. "That's cute but I'm here to give you a little support in case father decides to go against your plans." She gave him a warm smile.

"Che."

Gaara was, in truth, grateful. Without Temari, he would never have gotten out of that arranged marriage. Well, all she did was to reveal that Kankuro liked the girl and the girl liked him back. Being unable to risk losing the people's support, the Kazekage decided to give in and allow the marriage to continue with a few minor changes of course. So Kankuro married the chit and they now have two brats who wreak more havoc than their Uncle Gaara and that said a lot.

Gaara would've jumped for joy and kissed her for that, that is, if he was the type to do so. Thank goodness he wasn't though. Temari would've been glad for his gratefulness but she'd still probably keel over from shock accompanied by a massive face vault from the observers.

Just then, the door opened and in stepped the Kazekage, his father.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Gaara?"

Gaara knelt before his father and said, "I want to go to Konoha Village and remain there for a time as representative of Sand Village. I would like your permission in this matter."

The Kazekage frowned. "Why?"

"My reasons are my – "

Temari decided at that moment to cut in. She jumped off the sofa, scowled then burst out saying, "Don't you guys see where this is actually going? Honestly, can't you guys ever get along? You're just going to end up arguing again. Gaara, you should just tell him that you're head over heels in love with Uchiha. And father, you should just let him go so that he can be happy!"

Gaara and his father stared at her like she'd grown two heads. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them. Suffice to say that was the end of it.

~~~~~

Sasuke sighed as he wearily trudged home. The last mission was a real headache. Judging from the lights in the house, Itachi was still awake. Sasuke steeled himself for the lecture that was most likely to greet him. He twisted the knob and muttered, "Tadaima – Ah?"

His brother was seated on a chair facing the door where he was while their guest was seated on the couch with his back to Sasuke. What really struck Sasuke was the guest's red hair. The younger Uchiha shook his head. There was simply no way that _he_ would be here.

Itachi gave him a strained smile. "Okaeri, Sasuke."

Sasuke's heart thudded in his chest. Something was wrong... He didn't know what it was but it was bound to be unpleasant. He didn't know how right he was.

Their red-haired guest stood up and turned around. Sasuke felt his world shatter beneath his feet. "Gaara..."

"Sasuke."

In an attempt to lighten the tension in the room, Itachi said, "Gaara's here as a representative of Sand Village. He decided to pay you a little visit while he's in town." When this was met with silence as Sasuke and Gaara merely stared at each other, Itachi sighed. "I'll get you guys something to eat. You must really be hungry." Then he disappeared into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you pay attention to what your brother just said?"

"I don't believe a word of it."

"All right. I came here for you. Happy?" Gaara scowled.

Sasuke stiffened. His eyes narrowed and he growled, "Get out."

Gaara sighed. He had expected Sasuke to be difficult but he must've underestimated just how difficult. He ran a hand through his short spikes.

"Sasuke..."

"Don't think you can just come back into my life and expect me to welcome you with open arms! I'm not some good fuck that you can easily just have! I want you to get out and never show your face before me again! I hate you!" Sasuke gestured wildly to the door.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke grit his teeth then ground out, "Just get out..."

Gaara closed his mouth and walked towards the door. "Don't think that this is over Sasuke. I won't give up. I will never give up on you." Then he shut the door.

Sasuke stared at the door for a few moments before realizing that his cheeks were wet from tears. His knees, which were threatening to give way, suddenly collapsed beneath him. Then he let himself cry. How many times in the past had he wished for Gaara to come back to him? Too many. But now that Gaara finally came back to him, he tried to boot him out of his life. What was wrong with him? He just couldn't bring himself to forgive Gaara for leaving him behind and making him feel so worthless. He barely noticed his brother come out from the kitchen, wrapping his arms around him, trying to comfort him in any way.

~~~~~

Gaara toyed with his chopsticks, not really paying attention to the bowl of ramen that was set before him by the loud-mouthed cook. That was until the said cook whacked him on the head.

"Eat up while it's still hot! Don't let good ramen go to waste, tanuki-san!"

He scowled at the man as he rubbed the potential bump on his head. "You could have just told me in the normal way instead of giving me a bump along with your annoying shouts, Naruto."

"Che. You're in my turf, Gaara. I can do what I want," Naruto said as he tapped the soup ladle onto his other hand, grinning like a fox.

Gaara growled and thought seriously about strangling the man. But he thought better of it. He was after all representing the Hidden Village of Sand. Naruto didn't change much mentally. He was still childish and noisy. Definitely worthy of the title of the number one loud-mouthed ninja. Physically, he had changed. He was now more or less as tall and muscular as Kakashi, his blond hair a bit longer but more or less tame, his baby blue eyes twinkling with even more life as the villagers have accepted him.

The Sand-nin regarded Naruto for a moment before deciding to turn his attention to the bowl in front of him. He nearly choked on a noodle when Naruto said, "Having relationship troubles?"

Gaara sputtered indignantly as he tried to come up with a million words to curse the kitsune for his rotten timing.

The blond merely grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey, I've seen a lot of people come in here with the same look. You're not the only one, you know. Besides, no one in their right mind would ignore a perfectly good bowl of ramen!"

"You're impossible, Uzumaki."

"At least I'm not the one who got kicked out of the house by an angry lover."

Gaara opened his mouth then shut it again. //How did he know about that?//

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I heard it from Kakashi-sensei, who heard it from Sakura, who heard it from Lee, who heard it from Neji, who heard it from Shikamaru, who heard it from Ino, who heard it from Itachi, who got it from Sasuke himself. Did I miss anyone?"

"So... they know?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Well, not really..."

"Naruto..."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well, I kinda told Hinata about it and Iruka-sensei but he already knew that being around Kakashi-sensei all the time and... Err... I don't really know who else knows but basically, I guess almost everyone would know by now."

Gaara stared at the blond like he'd grown two heads before burying his head in his hands. "I am so screwed." He could just see it now. A front-page scandal that would get his father to kick him out of Sand Village for the rest of his life.

Naruto patted his back sympathetically. "Don't worry. All you need to worry about is to get the stick out of Sasuke's ass and make him go back to normal." Then he muttered to himself, "Like being an utter ass isn't normal for him..."

~~~~~

Naruto sat in his living room thinking. Yes, thinking as he watched the Sand nin sitting by the window watching the night sky. It was a little bit weird to say the least. Gaara didn't seem to be the type to enjoy the beauty of the world around him. But then again, if he could influence Sasuke, couldn't Sasuke do the same to him?

It was just plain weird.

Anyway, how the Sand nin changed was not their problem but rather how the red-haired nin could woo himself back into Sasuke's good graces. Gaara gets Sasuke back. Sasuke stops his self-destructive behavior. Everyone lives happily ever after. Easier said than done.

By impressions alone, Gaara wasn't the romantic type and Sasuke wasn't the type to fall for such a tactic. Gaara was too stiff while Uchiha was too hard-headed.

Naruto sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Damning the hag, Tsunade in his mind, he wondered how he got stuck with such a stupid mission. His mission? To bring Sasuke and Gaara back together again so as to put a stop to this crazy predicament. And hopefully, as a consequence, it would strengthen the ties between Konoha and Sand.

Naruto personally wondered whether or not he'd get out of this mission with his sanity intact.

~~~~~

Gaara continued watching the night sky, paying no heed to his host. Naruto had been kind enough to provide him with lodging. The local inn was full as business in Konoha was booming, drawing in potential investors from all over.

His thoughts were focused solely on Sasuke. How could he have possibly hoped to get Sasuke back? The younger Uchiha hated him. The raven-haired jounin hated him for all the hurt he caused. If he could only take back everything he said, he would but he couldn't. One could not change the past but one should not drown in it.

Gaara could see it. Sasuke was drowning. The younger Uchiha knew he was here. Sasuke was going to run. He was sure of it.

He had to do something.

~~~~~

Gaara and Naruto spent the next few days talking about how to deal with Sasuke. Well, it was more like Naruto being a nuisance and pestering Gaara for details. They had made sure that Sasuke never saw Gaara.

Out of sight, out of mind. It would catch Sasuke off guard when Gaara finally approaches him.

Gaara had discovered that Sasuke had been requesting for a mission everyday and everyday, the Godaime would answer him, "No."

Just as he thought, Sasuke was going to run. He was going to hide until Gaara gave up. But unfortunately for him, Gaara was just as stubborn as he was. He wasn't ever going to give up. He would do whatever he could to bring them both back together again.

~~~~~

A few nights later, Sasuke growled as he walked back home. The Godaime refused his request for a mission. Instead, she got him stuck in a boring desk job. It presented several opportunities for him to encounter Gaara. Had he known he would have delayed his return just until Gaara decided to leave.

Come to think of it, he had not seen the Sand nin since that night. Not that he wanted to see him of course. Sasuke sighed. Who was he kidding? He wanted to see Gaara. Hell, he needed Gaara back. He couldn't live without the Sand nin. But after throwing the insomniac out of the house, he doubted that Gaara would want to see him anytime soon.

He looked up. The moon was full and the night was chilly. His eyes widened when they came to rest on the roof of his house. Gaara. The Sand nin was sitting comfortably on the roof, his white scarf flowing in the wind. Gaara's eyes were trained solely on him. Sasuke's heart thudded loudly in his chest that he feared that it would jump out of his chest at any moment now. Besides that, an overwhelming sense of de ja vu swept over him. 

"Hey you!"

The sound of the insomniac's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He jumped back when he realized that Gaara had come up beside him without him noticing it. Just how big is Gaara's effect on him anyway?

Sasuke scowled. "What do you want?!" he said, his voice sounding harsh even to his own ears.

There it was again. Gaara's unnerving stare... Sasuke couldn't help but blush lightly at such close scrutiny. Hopefully, the darkness of the night won't reveal to the Sand nin just how affected he was by the mere closeness of the emerald-eyed nin.

~~~~~

Sasuke had blushed. It hadn't escape Gaara's attention. Just as the scowl before the young Uchiha discovered his presence. He knew what put that scowl on the raven-haired nin's face. It was the Godaime's refusal to give Sasuke a mission. It was all done with the help of Uzumaki Naruto. He'd have to remember to thank the kitsune... that is, after he punching the idiot's lights out for hitting him with a soup ladle and for pestering him all week long.

Then, he smirked. It dawned to him that this was almost a reenactment of their first night in each other's arms. "I just want to make something clear."

The raven-haired nin blushed an even deeper shade of red. Most likely because of the memories of THAT night coming into mind. If Gaara was lucky, at the very least, he'd be able to get through to Sasuke. They can work out the problems in their relationship after they gain some sort of common ground.

Sasuke scowled at him. "I hate you and I want you to leave me alone. End of discussion," the younger Uchiha said coldly and brushed past him.

Gaara growled and grabbed the raven-haired nin wrist. "I'm not finished with you yet." Then he pulled the shocked Konoha nin into his arms and crushed his lips to his.

The younger nin went rigid, his eyes wide as Gaara kissed him. The Sand nin closed his eyes. Years of pent up longing were thrown into that kiss. Then, what seemed like a miracle, Sasuke's eyes closed, his arms clutched tightly onto his shoulders, pulling him closer.

//Sasuke, I promise I'll make it all up to you. Just don't push me away. I love you.//

~~~~~

"I just want to make something clear," Gaara had said with a smirk.

Sasuke turned bright pink. Just what he needed, another reason for the damnable Sand nin to feel smug about. But Sasuke couldn't help but blush. Memories of that night years ago and how it ended came to him in a rush. Why was Gaara here anyway? He didn't want the Sand nin to rub his face in what they did years ago. He didn't want to be hurt anymore.

He scowled at the insomniac. "I hate you and I want you to leave me alone. End of discussion," he said icily and he brushed past the Sand nin.

The next thing he knew was hearing a growl and somehow ending up in a lip lock with Gaara in the Sand nin's arms. His eyes went as wide as saucers. Gaara's eyes had closed first then Sasuke felt it. The insomniac was baring himself through their kiss. Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed him back.

As his hands crept up to clutch at the Sand nin's shoulders, he thought, //I don't care anymore. I want to be with him. I really love you, Gaara.//

//Please don't leave me ever again.//

~~~~~

Gaara stared up at the ceiling. For the first time in many years, he felt utterly and completely content. Sasuke was snuggled up close to him, his warmth seeping into the Sand nin's own body. He barely remembered how they got into bed together. He vaguely recalled passing by an embarrassed Itachi. The reading glasses perched on the older Uchiha's nose suddenly fell out of place the moment he laid eyes on them half-naked in the living room. Oh, let the man deal with it. He'd be seeing a lot of it in the near future. Gaara smirked at the thought.

Then, his companion stirred. "Gaara?" A small smile graced his lover's lips. "This isn't a dream right? It's real. You're really here." Sasuke's arms tightened around him.

"Aa," he replied. He couldn't believe it himself. His lover yawned, tired from their activities before.

"Please don't ever leave me again."

Gaara looked out the window and saw the moon shining down at them just like that night years ago. He smiled, holding Sasuke closer to him, he said, "I promise I'll make it all up to you. Just don't make me leave your side ever again."

~~~~~

*Sasuke P.O.V*

"This isn't a dream right?" I couldn't believe it. I inhaled his scent. "It's real. You're really here." I tightened my arms around his waist. I was scared of letting him go. I was afraid that he would disappear when I wasn't looking.

"Aa." I wonder what he was thinking about. Most likely the look on aniki's face when he saw us in the living room. I'll have to remember to clear that up with aniki later. I know that Gaara really doesn't sleep. But there's supposed to be jutsu to remedy this ne? He really sounds so tired. Too tired for his age.

That's it. Tomorrow, the Godaime and I are going to have a really long talk. I don't want his insomnia to trouble him anymore. My eyes felt heavy. Gaara must've really tired me out. "Please don't ever leave me again."

It was silent for a while before Gaara pulled me closer and whispered, "I promise I'll make it all up to you. Just don't make me leave your side ever again," as I slowly drifted off to slumber.

That was the most restful sleep I've had in years. Gaara, I'm glad you're back.

~~~~~

*TBC*

Author's notes: I never really meant to this chapter to take this long. I did try to update it during the term after I first posted it. I ended up with only half of this chapter done then I got hit by a big writer's block. Besides that, I couldn't seem to find the right fics to inspire me. Is here any other Gaara/Sasuke fic out there?! It's always Sasuke/Naruto/Gaara or Gaara/Naruto... Not that I'm really complaining about those pairings. It's just that I just couldn't get inspired by them because there just seems to be no real interaction between Gaara and Sasuke except for when they're arguing over who gets Naruto. *sigh* Dunno how to really express this... I really wanna see another Gaara/Sasuke fic besides mine... Hmm... *lies down on the bed trying to imitate the lazy/bored expression Asakura Yoh (from Shaman King) does so well*

Couldn't continue this too because I was looking forward to a lot of fics updating but never really updated... Ended up working on different fics instead...

Anyway, the jutsu Sasuke mentioned in the last part was just made up. It'll all become clear in the next chapter. Yes, there is a use for that jutsu in the next chapter.

Saw chapter 184 from the Naruto_yaoi group. What the hell is going to happen to Sasuke?!

I guess you guys must've noticed it too ne? This chappie shorter than the first one. Well, it's nothing really to be proud of... *sigh* This chapter is not really any good. The other fifty percent was done in a span of an hour. But still, this chappie is not up to my usual standards. (I could actually say that I like my work on Remembering My Love's second chapter better than this one. Or maybe that's just me. *shrugs* Oh well.) The next would probably be the last chapter. I'm not particularly fond of writing multi-chapter fics. I prefer writing one-shots. They're more flexible that way...

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.^^

Please review. Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass!

*runs off to work on her co-authored fic for the Disney parody contest*

Started: July 17, 2003

Ended: September 8, 2003


	3. What's Going to Happen Now?

Title: Real Emotion

Chapter Title: What's Going To Happen Now?

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Rating: R

Fic Status: COMPLETE

WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI, Major OOCness for several characters, hinted lime.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said.

Author's notes: *looks at the starting date then the ending date* Damn. It took me that long? It took me a month just to get this chappie started! Man, was I really that out of it? *sees the glares the Naruto cast were sending her* Ehe... forget I asked.

~What's Going To Happen Now?~

Sasuke had woken up better than he ever had in the past six years. He was warm and was cuddled up next to an equally warm pillow and it was quite comfortable too. His brows furrowed for a moment. He didn't actually remember having any extra pillows in his bed. When the said pillow shifted and chuckled, his eyes automatically flew open.

The first sight that greeted him was a man with fiery red hair, emerald-green eyes with rings around his eyes, pale complexion...

"Gaara?"

...and those wonderfully kissable, smirking lips... SMIRKING?!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMIRKING AT!?"

Gaara seemed amused. He grinned and said, "Good morning to you too, Sasuke."

~~~~~

Itachi's eye twitched as he sat in usual spot in the morning, which is in front of the table enjoying his breakfast before going out for work or with Ino. This morning just didn't seem to be the same as he usually experienced it. He had an awful hard time swallowing his food. He had long dropped the morning paper and ... his reading glasses. Yes, reading glasses. Apparently, he had overworked his eyes with his Sharingan ability so now he was just a bit vision impaired when it came down to reading but nothing he couldn't handle. //Speaking of reading glasses... Ino's probably going to insist on me buying the pink one... Oh god, NO!//

A forked dropped onto the floor and it resounded with a clang before Sasuke bent over to pick it up, apologizing for being so clumsy.

Realizing that he had spaced off for quite a bit, he focused back to the matter at hand. Yeah, this morning is definitely out of the ordinary. His eye twitched again. Usually, he wouldn't be so bothered sitting with his brother. Hell, he wouldn't even be bothered if there were other guests in the house, even that loud-mouthed kyubi. 

Sasuke nearly choked on his food and was being patted on the back.

But no, Sasuke had to bring home someone who was totally creeping him out. And that said someone was now smirking at him... //Annoying little bastard...// His eye twitched once more. The smirk widened into a wicked smile. Then...

Sasuke gasped and turned completely red, dropping his fork. Again.

And did he mention that they were playing footsy under the table? Itachi sighed and wondered how he was going to keep himself sane while his brother and his lover were letting their hormones take over.

~~~~~

Gaara P.O.V.

I never thought I'd have this much fun watching both Uchihas. The older one, Itachi was it? Yes, him. I found it quite amusing that he kept twitching his eye. I bet you that he knew what our legs were doing under the table. Humph. Sasuke, on the other hand, was definitely tempting to look at, especially with the way that he kept blushing like mad.

I couldn't help myself from looking so smug about it, how I could entice such reactions from this beautiful boy that I've promised myself to keep and make happy. I have six long years to make up for. And I have the rest of my life to fulfill that promise.

~~~~~

Sasuke P.O.V.

After profusely apologizing to my brother in private, I went into the living room, grabbing Gaara's hand and ran out. I'm glad that Itachi had accepted the fact that I really, really love Gaara. He did admit to be a bit uncomfortable when we did what we did under the table and the scene in the living room the night before. But as usual, it was nothing he couldn't handle. Yeah right. I just had to roll my eyes at that.

Anyway, Gaara didn't seem to mind that I was dragging him off without telling him where we were going. I wanted it to be a surprise.

~~~~~

Gaara looked up at the house where Sasuke had stopped. It looked just like any other house in the area. He wondered what Sasuke wanted to do here. His lover knocked and a few minutes later, the door swung open.

Gaara's brow twitched. It was the perverted Senin that he met a few years ago. He had caught the old man peeping into the women's bath. He shuddered at the remembrance of the Senin's perverted grin back then. What the hell was Sasuke doing here anyway?

He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice it when Sasuke pulled him inside. Outside, the snow began to fall.

~~~~~

AROUND A YEAR LATER...

~~~~~

Gaara P.O.V.

I contemplated the snow outside as I waited for the owner to wrap up my purchase. It was the first snow of the season. Winter season was short here in the Fire Country. But at least it wasn't as cold as everywhere else. I would think that I had this dreamy look on my face when the owner tapped me on my shoulder with a knowing smile on her face.

Well, that was fast. I honestly didn't think it would only take a few minutes to wrap that up. The owner of the store was Haruno Sakura, a bouncy pink-haired girl. She recently got engaged to her boyfriend. The date of the wedding had yet to be set but I suspect it'll be soon. But it would be after Itachi and Ino's wedding I suppose.

This place suited her, a jewelry store. It wasn't that the jewelry complimented her. Rather it was the other way around. She's pretty for a girl.

I thanked her and tucked the small package in my pocket. I had a date with Sasuke at Naruto's ramen stall. We've been seeing each other for a year now. Shuukaku doesn't bother me anymore. I've slowly learned how to control its power with the help of Jiraiya's sealing jutsu. I've finally gotten decent hours of sleep too.

Naruto still had a lot of things to do before he could ask for Hinata's hand. I guess the Hyuga Clan head was trying hard to cling on to his eldest while he still had the chance. I smirk at the thought. Good luck to the kitsune. He's going to need it.

Shikamaru and Neji had moved it together a few months ago. No one stopped them. One could easily see that they were definitely head over heels with each other.

Gah.

Before Sasuke, I wouldn't even have thought of immersing myself in other people's lives and getting all these sappy thoughts and terminology. It just goes to show that Sasuke is indeed special to me. I just hope he'll accept what I'm about to ask him.

I took a look at my watch. Damn. I was going to be late.

~~~~~

Sasuke sat alone with a faraway look in his eyes, his cheeks tinged pink. Naruto was busy with the other customers at the moment, namely one called, Hyuga Hinata. Sasuke had to smile. They looked really great together.

He looked at the clock on the wall and frowned a little. He whispered, "He's late..."

Naruto stopped long enough to attempt to whack Sasuke on the head. Unfortunately for him, he failed as the jounin evaded his fist easily. 

"What do you think you were trying to do, dobe?"

"TEME!"

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said while Sasuke and Naruto were busy glaring at each other but it caught Naruto's attention easily enough and Sasuke was left alone to his thoughts once again.

//It's been a year now... A lot of things happened in such a short span of time.//

Rapid footsteps caught the brunette's attention and he turned to look at the panting red-head. Sasuke smiled. "You're late Gaara."

~~~~~

~OWARI~

Author's notes: Well, that's it for "Real Emotion." This is the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as I had writing it.^^ This last chapter was really short. *scratches the back of her head* I just wanted to put a sort of finality to this fic that I'm finally ending it. But it didn't come out that way. I'll let you guys decide what happened between Sasuke and Gaara at the ramen stall and everything that happened next. But honestly, it wasn't supposed to be this long.

So this is another multi-chapter fic that's off the to-write list.^^;;;

Well, the jutsu that I mentioned in the last chapter WAS supposed to be made up but I'm a little bit of a jutsu idiot here so I used the one in the anime and manga.

Nikki *looks around before settling down on her bed rolling an orange around* funga fufu, funga fufu, funga fufu...

*Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto and the rest of the Naruto cast were all looking at her like she had grown two heads*

Sasuke *to nikki's best friend* What the hell is she saying?

Nikki * funga fufu, funga fufu...

Lynlyn *shrugs* Beats me. She's crazy.

Nikki * funga fufu, funga fufu, funga fufu...

Sasuke *scowls* She's annoying. *points to Naruto* She's as annoying as that dobe over there.

Naruto *veins popping* TEME SASUKE!

Started: October 6, 2003

Ended: October 14, 2003


	4. Omake

Title: Real Emotion  
  
Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)  
  
Genre: HUMOR  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said.   
  
Author's notes: Erm... I was supposed to be working on my kakaita fic but... I got sidetracked and this came to be.  
  
//blah// - character thoughts  
  
//"blah"// - character memories while thinking  
  
"blah" - normal speech  
  
~omake~  
  
A typical argument in the Uchiha household...  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please with cherry on top?" This was accompanied by those cute, irresistible puppy dog eyes that you see on really cute kids. They're twice more effective if they're on the face of the love of your life.  
  
"Hell, no." But one must show resistance to this sort of thing or your lover would walk all over you.  
  
Sigh and pout.  
  
"Err... no?" So much for putting up a bit of resistance...  
  
Scowl. "Pretty please or no sex. You're sleeping on the couch!"  
  
"What the?!" Dejected sigh. When your lover puts it that way, how could you refuse? "Fine, we'll keep the darn thing."  
  
"Meow..." This can be roughly translated as a thank you in cat language.  
  
There was a peck on the cheek. "Now, that wasn't so bad now was it, Gaara-kun?" Sasuke sweetly said as he smiled before carrying the stray cat into the kitchen.  
  
Seconds later, someone laughed. Gaara scowled at the older Uchiha sitting opposite him, who just happened to have witnessed the entire scene.  
  
"If you weren't his brother, I'd kill you."  
  
Itachi merely laughed harder much to the Sand nin's dismay.  
  
A moment later, the front door opened and shut. "Itachi-kun! You won't believe this. I just got the cutest thing!" a feminine voice identifiable as Ino's called out. This was followed by a loud yip. A dog.  
  
Itachi paled. Gaara chuckled.  
  
Ino came into view, holding up a cute puppy. "So... Can we keep him?"  
  
The older Uchiha's eye twitched. Gaara burst into laughter.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A typical argument in the Hyuga-Uzumaki household...  
  
"Look! Hinata-chan! He's so cute! Can we keep him?" Naruto and his puppy gave the woman of the house their best faces, particularly the pathetic puppy dog eyes trick. They reckoned that it would work on anyone.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yes!" That wasn't so bad now was it? In fact, it was quite easy.  
  
"But we have to train him so that he won't cause trouble."  
  
"Okay..." Well, at least she didn't reject the idea of having a dog in the house.  
  
The door slid open and Neji came in. "I don't think you'll be keeping it for much longer."  
  
Oh yeah. There's always the problem of relatives who hate your guts most of the time when they're not being civil.  
  
Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Why the hell not?"  
  
A shout echoed throughout the compound. "NARUTO!!!"  
  
Hinata's cousin sighed exasperatedly and shook his head. "That's why." There were the beginnings of a smirk on those lips. Naruto wished that he could wipe it off completely. "Your pooch here just left a surprise for Hiashi-sama."  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
~~~~~  
  
A typical argument in the Nara-Hyuga household...  
  
"What is that?" Each word was given a slow emphasis which meant that the person who said it was most definitely not pleased.  
  
"A dog." It was no use in trying to hide the fact that Hinata's husband had just gotten into big trouble and was taking you along for the ride, especially when he pulled out his trump card, which happened to be those big, pathetic eyes of a wounded animal imploring you to pamper it to death.  
  
"Yeah. I can see that. What's it doing here?" Emphasis on the last word would most likely mean that Neji's lover was demanding for a good explanation or he'd most likely end up on the couch tonight.  
  
"It got kicked out of the house because it left a rather nasty surprise for Hiashi-sama."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What a hassle."  
  
"It would seem so." Agreeing with Shikamaru would be the best thing to do right now if one doesn't want to end up on the couch or in a cold, empty bed.  
  
"It stays in the back."  
  
"I agree."  
  
Silence. Shikamaru let out an exasperated sigh as Neji was giving him THAT look, which meant that they'll be warming up the bed soon.  
  
"So troublesome... Dump it in the back. I'll go get the lube so..." The genius scowled at his lover. "Would you stop looking at me like that?!" Then he walked into the bedroom, mumbling about troublesome boyfriends.  
  
Neji smirked and moments later, the dog found himself tied to a tree outside while the two young men get right down to business.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A typical argument in the Haruno-Lee household...  
  
"I'm so glad you agreed to keep the cute kitty, Lee-kun."  
  
"It's so cute! Anything for my Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Ah! The springtime of youth! It's so wonderul!"  
  
Silence. Crickets chirped.  
  
"Gai-sensei... WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
*omake end*  
  
Author's notes: Well, that's about it. I got this idea while writing a NaruSasu scene for "Life Goes On", smoking and drinking Starbuck's white chocolate mocha with four packets of sugar! Hahaha! Sugar high galore! (well, except for the smoking part I guess.) It's short but I hope you guys liked it.  
  
Anyway, please review! Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass! (They'll have to get through Haku first!)  
  
Started: April 2, 2004  
  
Ended: April 2, 2004 


End file.
